Prehistoric
by Kayla Parks
Summary: El fuego y el hielo fueron los orígenes de Izuku Midoriya. En un mundo lleno de desesperación, en donde lo extraño es lo normal; existen aquellos que arriesgan su vida para salvar a otros: los héroes. Sin embargo, ¿qué hacer cuando alguien no quiere ser salvado? Izuku no sabe la respuesta, pero dará lo mejor de sí, con un suave beso y una cálida sonrisa. ¿No es así, Shouto? FemDeku


El mundo se consumía en cenizas frente a sus ojos y las llamas se alzaban imponentes propagándose sin misericordia.

El viento, aquel que avivaba más el fuego, trajo consigo un pañuelo rojo con una cruz blanca inscrita en el centro, depositándose suavemente a sus pies.

Era como una señal que la incitaba cruelmente a que se diera cuenta de su realidad.

No todos nacen iguales.

Esa verdad la conoció a sus casi cuatro años, tras un cordel de seguridad observando los desastrosos resultados de una fuga de gas que arrasó el centro de la ciudad Hosu, convirtiéndola en un pedazo del infierno en la tierra, una pesadilla que jamás podrían olvidar los espectadores de aquel evento.

Sin embargo, su vista no se despegaba del edificio que acababa de colapsar, sin importar que el humo levantado gracias al derrumbe producido, le impidiera divisar algo entre todo aquel caos lleno de fuego, cuerpos inertes, gritos y lágrimas.

La promesa de un buen día se vio rota al saber que su padre, no regresaría de aquel bloque del que solo quedaban escombros.

Su mente intentaba procesar los hechos. Empero, se sentía totalmente desorientada.

Lo único que la mantenía de pie era el fuerte agarre en su muñeca, que la obligaba a permanecer quieta.

-Izuku.

Por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, la voz de Katsuki Bakugo tenía un volumen bajo y sus ojos reflejaban desconcierto, como si él tampoco entendiera lo que ocurría.

-Izuku-volvió a repetir, esta vez su voz tenía un matiz raspado-lo siento, pero…tenemos que irnos. Si nos quedamos y ocurre otra explosión, saldremos heridos.

Pero la joven Midoriya no quería hacerlo, porque si se marchaban… ¿quién iba a avisar a los héroes que su padre estaba atrapado allí?

Sintió un tirón en su mano instando a moverla. Pero no podía. No debía.

-Espera Kachan, mi padre.

-¡Tu padre no volverá, Izuku!-dijo, alzando la voz el rubio mientras que su mirada transmitía completa desesperación.

-¡No digas eso!-Izuku se negaba vehementemente a admitir dicha realidad-si nos damos prisa, podemos encontrar a un héroe.

\- Héroes-susurro Katsuki para momentos después, coger el rostro de la niña entre sus manos y girarlo- míralos, están allí en el perímetro seguro. Prefieren no arriesgar sus vidas con la excusa de que ningún civil se acerque. Cobardes. Aquí no hay héroes, Izuku.

Curiosamente eso no fue lo que consiguió derrumbarla aquel día, sino por la sonora risa que empezó a expandirse en aquella hecatombe. Para entonces, Katsuki y ella esperaban sentados frente a los escombros del edificio, puestos bajo el resguardo del único pilar que todavía no cedía.

El chico no había emitido palabra alguna después de aquello y se limitó a estar junto a ella, quizá esperando a que por fin comprendiera aquella horrible situación. Paulatinamente, sus manos generaban pequeñas explosiones y ella jugaba nerviosa con el pañuelo rojo que encontró en el suelo.

Curiosos por el escándalo, alzaron sus rostros en busca de aquel ruido y observaron como un grupo de personas heridas traspasaban el cordel de seguridad, donde fueron recibidas rápidamente por los auxiliares médicos.

A los cinco minutos, otro grupo llegaban a dicha zona.

¿Sería que al fin…?

Un ruido quejumbroso retumbó en sus oídos. Horrorizados, ambos chicos notaron como el pilar que les había servido de refugio empezaba a tambalearse. Tenían que salir de allí con urgencia, pero…

-Vámonos-Katsuki la izó de la mano, emprendiendo la marcha. Aun así ella no se movía-¡Muévete o moriremos aplastados!

-Mi padre sigue allí abajo, Katsuki-para ese entonces, las lágrimas de Izuku se desbordaban por sus ojos- ¡no voy a dejarlo aquí!

-¡Tu padre está muerto!

-¡No!

-¡Lo está y el negarte solo hará que le sigas el paso!-la mano de Katsuki se afirmó más fuerte sobre sus muñecas-y quieras o no, nos marchamos.

Tras eso, ambos niños se enzarzaron en un forcejeo. Tanto así que no se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, solo hasta que Katsuki vio con horror, como aquel pilar del que debían huir se abalanzaba rápidamente sobre su amiga, sin darle tiempo si quiera, a realizar una advertencia.

El mundo se desdibujo para ellos por unos instantes, pero cuando volvió con claridad, pudieron apreciar lo que hubiera sido su muerte, de la que ya solo quedaba polvo.

Asombrados, se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo cargados por un hombre sumamente musculoso que llevaba un traje mitad azul y rojo y lo que sería un circulo en líneas blancas. Su capa ondeaba por el movimiento que hacía al depositarlos suavemente en el suelo, pero lo que más destacaba de él, era la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Sí, sin lugar a dudas…

-Todo está bien niños, ¿sabéis porque?-decía el rubio adulto, mientras colocaba ambas manos en sus caderas. Ante esta acción, Izuku apretó fuertemente el pañuelo en sus manos mordiendo a su vez su labio inferior-¡Porque estoy aquí!

La peli-verde volvió su mirada en donde ahora, era la tumba de su padre mientras sentía como lágrimas resbalaban impiadosas por sus mejillas.

Su mirada se dirigió de nueva cuenta al sujeto del traje, pero solo ahí, mientras aquel hombre todavía la miraba con una sonrisa, consiguió entender.

Un grito brotó de su garganta mientras más lágrimas caían en aquella tierra todavía en llamas.

Sí, sin lugar a dudas un héroe al fin había llegado.

Sin embargo, lo hacía demasiado tarde.

Fue en el quince de julio, donde se estableció por fin una nueva meta iniciada por un armario roto.

Desde el incidente producido hacía dos meses, todo había pasado con relativa calma.

Los recuerdos de ese día quedaron impresos en su memoria, sin embargo le eran muy confusos los sucesos posteriores a este. Solo recuerda haber vuelto en sí cuando sintió una fuerte presión sobre su tronco y brazos y como su hombro se sentía húmedo. Su madre lloraba a lágrima viva, repitiendo una sola frase.

 _-¡Lo siento Izuku!, ¡lo siento!_

Eso no era lo primero que quería oír, aunque nunca se lo dijo. Solamente estuvo sentada allí, en el regazo de su madre, dándole el consuelo que a ella tanto le hacía falta.

En los siguientes días su madre había recibido todo el pésame, mientras ella era tratada como una fina muñeca de porcelana.

Le disgustaba aquella condescendencia. La odiaba.

Ella no era la que había muerto, ¿por qué la trataban así?

El auténtico héroe que no se dejó vencer por el miedo, había logrado salvarla a ella y a Katsuki.

All Might.

Quien le había dado un fuerte abrazo y regalado una cándida sonrisa al comprender el motivo de su llanto.

Izuku supuso en ese entonces que así era como debían ser los héroes. No actuar por fama, solo por el placer de poder ayudar. No otorgar lástima, solo esperanza.

-Izuku, cielo.

La voz de su madre la despertó de su ensoñación. Inko Midoriya la miraba divertida desde el marco de la puerta. En sus brazos cargaba un pequeño pastel con una vela encima de este.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Izuku-y mientras atravesaba el cuarto de su hija, Inko entonaba la canción de cumpleaños a su primogénita, hasta llegar a la cama en donde reposaba esta -Pide un deseo cariño.

¿Qué desear?

Izuku deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su padre volviera, pero sabía que eso sería imposible y muy egoísta.

Pero de eso trataban los deseos ¿no?

De intentar alcanzar algo para nosotros mismos. Aun así, no lo veía correcto.

Muchas personas sufrían a diario por el egoísmo. Ella había sufrido por el egoísmo de aquellos que decidieron no prestar sus habilidades, aquello por lo que habían entrenado, solo para salvarse a sí mismos.

No quería serlo, pero aun así…

 _Deseo tener el poder de cambiar aquellas tragedias. Quiero detener el dolor y las lágrimas con una sonrisa, como él._

 _Deseo convertirme en un héroe._

Tras apagar las velas, miró a su madre con convicción mientras que esta le regalaba una cándida sonrisa.

Pero el momento se rompió gracias a un fuerte estruendo en la cocina. Presurosas, ambas se precipitaron en la sala, encontrando que el viejo armario en el que se colocaba la vajilla, por fin había cedido.

-Oh no-dijo Inko, mientras posaba su mano sobre sus ojos y negaba levemente-debí de hacer caso a tu padre cuando nos dijo que lo cambiáramos. Izuku no te acerques, puedes hacerte daño.

Y acto seguido, la mujer se dirigió a la terraza, en busca de la escoba y el recogedor.

Izuku se quedó parada, observando los restos de la vajilla rota, preguntándose si tendrían el dinero suficiente para comprar una nueva.

Palmeando sus mejillas, la niña miró decidida aquel estropicio. Si quería llegar a ser un héroe, tendría que empezar con las pequeñas cosas.

Con toda la determinación que disponía, la pequeña se dirigió al costado del armario roto y probó a levantarlo para quitar los restos. Pero por más que intentó e intentó el armario no se movía ni un ápice. Rendida, apoyó su cabeza contra la madera mientras sus manos acariciaban perezosamente la tabla.

-Justo ahora-soltó quejumbrosa- ojala pudiera arreglarte.

E Izuku cerró los ojos, pensativa.

¿Cómo iban a levantar su madre y ella aquel mueble?

Quizá, la mejor opción sería buscar la ayuda de algún vecino, o terminar de romper el armario e irlo recogiendo en trozos, pero eso significaría destrozar la vajilla que podría estar intacta. Aunque también podría…

Una sensación cálida que recorría su frente, la sacó de sus cavilaciones y al abrir sus ojos, un potente brillo la cegó momentáneamente. Asustada, la joven se arrastró sobre el suelo, solo para descubrir que sus manos también portaban aquel destello azulado.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Todo aquel desastre en el que alguna vez había sido un mueble, empezaba a agruparse adquiriendo una forma más y más sólida, hasta que finalmente una alacena completamente nueva se erguía ante ella con brillantes piezas de porcelana que constituían un juego de vajilla.

Anonadada la niña observó sus manos.

¿Sería que aquello fue su _peculiaridad_?

De ser así…

-¡Izuku!-su madre irrumpió en la sala cual vendaval, para observarla completamente sorprendida. Alternando su mirada entre ella y el mueble, que ahora, se presentaba sin daño alguno-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mamá-la llamó, levantando sus manos para que pudiera obsérvalas-Creo que se acaba de manifestar mi poder…

Sin embargo, su voz se quebró y gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

Asustada, Inko corrió al lado de su hija, en busca de detener el llanto.

-Cariño, ¿por qué lloras?-con delicadeza, cogió las manos de su hija y las apretó nuevamente- Has recompuesto el armario, es más, ¡lo has dejado como nuevo! Cielo…Tu peculiaridad es asombrosa, no es ni por asomo lo que yo imaginaba que fuera, imagina lo que podrás hacer…

-¡Es por eso!

-¿Qué?-a esas alturas, la mayor de las Midoriya estaba completamente perdida- no te entiendo hija.

-He reconstruido el armario. Si mi peculiaridad es esa, ¿crees que si mi cumpleaños hubiera sido muchos meses antes, podría haber salvado el edificio al que entro papá?

-¡Oh Izuku! Cariño, no es así, no funciona de ese modo.

Pero eso no consiguió parar el llanto de la niña y al poco rato, también la madre se unió a los lamentos. Atrajo hacía si, a la infante en sus brazos y permanecieron allí, en el suelo. Siendo el único testigo de todo aquello, un armario que ya no estaba roto.

Fue allí en ese entonces que Izuku Midoriya se hizo una promesa.

Puede que no lograra salvar a su padre, pero había muchas más personas por allí afuera que necesitaban de ayuda y una cálida sonrisa. Si su peculiaridad consistía en arreglar lo roto, en sanarlo, en _regenerarlo_ , Izuku lo lograría. Y solo había un modo para aquello.

Lo lograría, costara lo que costara. Ella sería una heroína.

 **Extra: Cae, levanta, regenera y de Kachan siendo Kachan.**

-Y entonces, coloque mis manos y… ¡el armario volvía a estar bien!

Los ojos de Katsuki observaban el vivo entusiasmo de su amiga y una parte de él se alegraba por aquello. Desde el incidente, Izuku había estado muy callada y eso le molestaba.

No es como si estuviera preocupado, solo que así ya no era divertido jugar con ella y su triste rostro.

Pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar notar el pañuelo rojo que reposaba en el pelo de la chica a modo de recogedor, recordando que era el mismo que Izuku recogió en Hosu…

-Por fin has manifestado tu _individualidad_ , me alegro Izuku. Empezaba a creer que eras tan penosa, que no tendrías ninguno.

La niña le miró ofendida. Su poder se había manifestado el día de su cumpleaños, que haya tardado en contárselo a él, era otra cosa.

-Que malo eres, Katsuki.

-¿Ya no soy Kachan?

Ante toda respuesta, la joven Midoriya se limitó a sacarle la lengua y correr. Él fue tras ella molesto.

-¡Maldita! Vuelve aquí Izuku.

-¡No lo haré!-dijo la peli verde, girando el rostro en su dirección y sacándole la lengua de nueva cuenta- Además, mi _poder_ es mejor que el tuyo, _Kachan_.

-¿Qué dijiste maldita?-una ceja temblaba sobre la frente del rubio-¡vuelve aquí y repítelo!

Midoriya solo pudo reír por la actitud de su amigo.

Por estar tan distraídos, ninguno notó que se acercaron como bólidos a un grupo de niños que jugaban molestando a algunos animales.

Y solo se dieron cuenta cuando impactaron contra ellos y cayeron al suelo de forma fulminante.

Lo primero que sintió Izuku, fue un escozor en su rodilla. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que había caído en el césped y el origen de su malestar se debía al pequeño palo que utilizaron aquellos niños, que se había clavado en su rodilla.

Tuvo suerte, aunque no se podría decir lo mismo de su rubio amigo. Katsuki había arrollado a todo aquel grupo y si algo indicaban sus leves quejidos era que se había hecho más de un raspón.

-¿Pero qué demonios os pasa, idiotas?-clamó uno de los muchachos que había sido arrojado de forma brutal, y por la forma tan violenta en la que se levantó y los encaró, debía de ser el líder de aquel grupo-Malditos bastardos, ¡os aplastaré por esto!

Izuku retrocedió asustada, pero no por miedo a ese niño sino…

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Katsuki, mientras que sus manos, todavía apoyadas en el césped, empezaban a producir explosiones que conseguían crear pequeños cráteres en la tierra- Te reto a repetir eso, idiota.

Y si sus explosiones no consiguieron asustar a los pequeños, la furiosa mirada en aquellos ojos granate que les siguió, sin duda lo hizo.

Titubeante, aquel niño que les hizo frente empezó a retroceder, mientras que sus compañeros se levantaban torpemente, tratando de alejarse del rubio.

Y como si la peculiaridad de aquellos infantes fuera la velocidad, los vieron partir tan rápidos como el rayo, dejando un leve rastro de humo por sus pisadas mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaban sus llamados desesperados.

-¡Mama, ese niño está loco!

-¡Corred!

-¿Visteis sus manos?

-Su mirada… ¡Es un demonio!

Midoriya observó estática el huir de esos muchachos. Sin duda, su mejor amigo era un demonio con aquellos que intentaban a hacerle frente.

Después de todo, el líder de la banda Bakugo, no se dejaría intimidar tan fácil.

-¿Qué estas mirando, maldita Izuku?

Sobresaltada, la peli-verde dirigió su mirada al joven rubio, que había avanzado rápidamente hacía ella. Katsuki tenía raspones por las dos piernas además del brazo izquierdo. Su rostro no estaba en mejor estado, las mejillas y la frente las tenía completamente raspadas mientras que, de su nariz brotaba sangre. Se estremeció ligeramente.

-Kachan…

-¡Cállate Izuku!-grito Katsuki mientras con una mano, levantaba del suelo a su amiga y emprendía marcha- ni una sola palabra.

-Pero Kachan-la voz de Izuku se empezó a romper, mientras algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en su rostro- ¡creí que iban a golpearnos!

-¡Deja de llorar maldición!-exclamo el niño Bakugo sin girar a verla, aunque su voz también tenía el mismo timbre nasal que el de Izuku-Para empezar, ¡todo esto es tu culpa!

-¡Lo siento!

Tras esto, varios adultos observaban divertidos el griterío entre ambos niños, viendo cómo se perdían poco a poco en el horizonte.

-¿Te duele Kachan?

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no.

Izuku miraba los parches de su amigo mientras comía unas galletas. La madre de Bakugo los había curado, no sin antes darle una buena reprimenda a su hijo, por las heridas de ambos.

Tras el regaño, Katsuki murmuraba enfurruñado dirigiendo cada cierto tiempo, palabras asonantes a su madre.

Izuku agradecía que la señora Bakugo no les escuchara.

Volviendo su concentración a las heridas de su amigo, Midoriya caía en cuenta que probablemente, aquellos raspones dejarían marca.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada-respondió. La voz del muchacho la saco de forma abrupta de su ensimismamiento, pero no pudo evitar mirar con cierta culpa al vendaje de su frente-solo, es…

-Si tan mal te sientes, entonces cúrame.

La niña le echó una fea mirada.

-No te burles, si pudiera hacerlo, créeme que…

-¡No me estoy burlando, maldición!-dijo Katsuki, interrumpiéndola bruscamente-puedes curarme, ya lo hiciste con el armario. Ahora hazlo conmigo.

-No creo que sea tan fácil.

-Entonces tu peculiaridad es inútil.

Si antes le hecho una fea mirada, en esta ocasión el joven Bakugo ya estaría enterrado a varios metros por debajo del suelo.

Midoriya se sentía indignada.

¡Su poder no era inútil!

Sin miramientos ni delicadezas, Izuku quitó los vendajes de la frente del niño y posó su mano derecha sobre esta.

-¡Estas fría!

-Cállate Katsuki, necesito concentrarme.

La verdad era, que no estaba tan segura de que su peculiaridad funcionara de la misma forma en humanos, pero tenía que descubrirlo. No dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera su mejor amigo, dijera que su poder y por tanto ella no servían.

Le dejaba un sabor amargo de solo pensarlo. Sería una heroína y su peculiaridad le ayudaría a lograrlo.

Respiró profundamente mientras visualizaba la herida de su amigo, sin dejar de pensar " _Cúrate, cúrate, cúrate_ ", como lo hizo cuando acariciaba la madera rota, pero nada sucedía.

-¿Y bien?

-¡Silencio!

¿Por qué no funcionaba?

¿Sería que su peculiaridad no era compatible con las personas?

Podía sentir los pequeños bultos de la herida bajo su palma, recordando el rostro del rubio antes de la caída, mientras una amarga sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

" _Lo siento_ "

-Oye, es cálido.

Midoriya no entendía a qué se refería, a lo mejor eran sus manos que dentro de poco iban a empezar a sudar. Estaba a punto de decirle a su amigo que aquello no valía, hasta que vio el destello azul formándose lentamente en torno a la herida.

Funcionaba.

¡Por la sonrisa de All Might, funcionaba!

Apartó su emoción a un lado cuando sintió un ligero cosquilleo en las palmas. Como si su propio poder le dijera: concéntrate.

¿Pero en qué?

Rememoró sus últimos pensamientos, pero solo se quedó con el sentimiento amargo al saber que el rostro de Kachan no volvería a ser el mismo.

¿Debía de sentir tristeza?

Si recordaba bien, la vez en la que reparó el armario también se sentía triste.

Sin embargo, algo le decía que no era aquello.

" _Piensa Izuku, piensa. ¿Qué puede ser?"_

Quizá…Quizá consistiera en visualizar su objetivo. Había pensado en Katsuki con su rostro libre de heridas. No perdía nada probando.

Cerró los ojos e intentó proyectarse una imagen clara. De fondo oyó un jadeo procedente del rubio pero no le hizo mucho caso.

Otro suave cosquillo recorrió sus manos, dándole a entender que hacía los correcto.

Cuando dejo de sentir aquel efecto en sus manos, fue cuando abrió los ojos y aparto sus falanges con mucho cuidado. Ante ella, la tersa piel de Katsuki se presentaba impávida y exenta de cualquier daño.

Lo había logrado.

Pero todavía no era una victoria. Todavía.

Sin prestezas, cogió de forma rápida el codo de Bakugo e inició el mismo procedimiento.

Diez minutos después todas las heridas, tanto de Katsuki como de ella estaban completamente sanadas.

Izuku reposaba sentada en el suelo con una expresión de cansancio. No recordaba sentirse tan agotada. Incluso algunas partes de su cabello, se pegaban a su piel debido al sudor.

¿Sería ese un efecto secundario?

No se había sentido de la misma forma cuando reparo el mueble de su casa, y eso que era el triple de grande que ella y estaba completamente destrozado.

A lo mejor era porque lo había utilizado en seres vivos.

De ser así…

-¡Izuku!-como las anteriores veces, Katsuki la volvía a sacar de sus pensamientos-tenías la mirada perdida y creí que…gracias.

Midoriya se sintió conmovida. Eran pocas las veces que su orgulloso amigo agradecía por algo o alguien.

Le regaló una sonrisa.

-De nada Kachan.

Katsuki a su vez la imitó.

-Tu peculiaridad al parecer no es tan mala, de hecho se podría decir que es…

-¿Asombrosa y más impresionante que la tuya? Sí, también pensaba lo mismo.

-¡Que te lo has creído maldita!-exclamó enfadado el rubio-Oh pero no me olvido. ¡La próxima vez que vea a esos idiotas, los machacaré! ¡Esos estúpidos tuvieron la culpa, les enseñare que con la banda Bakugo nadie se mete!

Izuku aplaudió a sus palabras animadamente. Pero, al ver a un destello dorado acercándose, se arrastró como pudo por el suelo, intentando huir del lugar.

-¿Qué pasa, Izuku?

La pregunta de Katsuki Bakugo fue contestada con un fuerte zape, depositado en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Adolorido, el jovencito se llevó las manos al cabello y al girar en dirección a su atacante, fue recibido por unos furiosos ojos granate.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no grites ni maldigas, mocoso?

-¡Pero si tú también me estas gritando, maldita bruja!

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

E Izuku Midoriya aprendió ese día, entre gritos, respuesta mordaces y persecuciones en el jardín de los Bakugo, que hay personas que carecen del instinto de auto conservación.


End file.
